Addicted To You: Maka Albarn
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: He's been monitoring her every move. Every inch of her movement. Everything. He couldn't figure it out. What was happening to him? Has he have the same problem with Kidd? Is he also addicted to her? Is he? And all he could ask is,"Does she feel the same?"


**A/N:**

Well, this is the second S.E fanfic.. Well, songfic actually.

Yeah, the first one was kinda noob-_ish. _

**Randomness Rules; Boredom Kills.**

(Well, This is R.K speaking. This _was _supposed to be an AMV actually, but Sony Vegas Pro was being an ass. So, the AMV might be finished tomorrow. Depends.)

(Anyway, Enjoy.)

* * *

**Inspired by:**

Addicted- Saving Abel

* * *

**Addicted To You, Maka; In Love with you, Soul.**

_Another Soul Eater One-shot.

* * *

  
_

_I'm so addicted to…_

_All the things you do.._

_

* * *

  
_

There she was. My meister ; My Technician.

My wielder.

_My everything. _

Wait. Did I just say that?

I shook the thought off my head.

"Damn." I grumbled, letting my gaze drop from her.

"Mr. Evans, if reality already got you, and you finally realized were having a class, feel free to snap out of your constant daydreaming and sudden exclamations." An annoying man, with stitches on his face and a screw in his head, said. I sighed and nodded as I heard the people burst into slight giggles and chuckles.

_Including her._

Maka Albarn.

Did time just freeze?

Nah. That was me.

She looked at me for a second then raised one eyebrow up. I shrugged

She tore a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote something; then passed it to me.

Is it me, or am I monitoring her every move?

"_Is something the matter?" She wrote._

"_Nope." I wrote back._

"_Well, you kinda look, confused lately." She replied, causing me to look at her._

Her gaze. It almost melted me. Her curious and worried gaze.

"_I'm fine."_

And with that last reply from me, the bell rang.

"Maka. I'm, kinda hanging out with Black Star and Kidd. Go ahead, go home first." I said, in my usual "cool" voice. She nodded.

"Kay." She smiled. Before I could say something stupid, I turned my back and headed for Black Star, the first person I could go to.

* * *

"May I join you?" A gentle voice asked. I slowly turned around and smiled.

"Of course, Tsubaki-chan." I said.

We were currently on the rooftop of Shibusen; The place where Death City could be seen perfectly in a perspective view. Kidd always admired the symmetry of Death City when he was here.

"Is something the matter?" She asked gently. I sighed and nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked, turning my gaze slightly to Tsubaki.

"Well, for starters, at this time, you should be at home. And, you always go here if you have problems." She smiled.

"And you are always here to help me." I smiled back.

"Well, what is it then?" She asked.

"It's nothing really, it's just about Soul.."

"Hmm. Had a fight again?"

"Nope.."

"Got upset over him?"

"No.. Actually, I don't know what the problem is." I sighed. I was expecting for Tsubaki to sweatdrop but..

"Hmm." She said, looking down, then smiled. "I know it, Maka-chan."

"What is it?"

"You're in love with Soul."

* * *

"Oi , Oi Soul! What's the matter? Got dumped or something?" Black Star shouted.

"You know you're actually right beside me, you don't need to shout." I grumbled. "Besides, who the hell would dump me if I'm not even courting someone?"

"Whatever! Don't fear, with my godly aura, I shall make everyone around me happy and blessed!" He interjected. "Mwahahaha!" He added, which made Kidd and I sweatdrop.

"But anyway, Black star's right. It's like something is bothering you." Kidd said.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"It's not something. Most probably a girl." Black Star joked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

The two of them froze.

"What?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow up.

"Love problems?" They both said, and they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Seriously, no." I rolled my eyes. "It's Maka. Does that make sense?"

"Oh. Well, if it's Maka, she isn't classified into those categories anyway. Had a fight again?" Black Star said, his mouth filled with.. food? Where the hell did he get it?

"Black Star, no matter what you say, Maka is still a girl." Kidd said, shrugging.

"Well yeah but.." Black Star was about to say, but I cut him off.

"Hey. How do you know if you're addicted to someone?"

"Or something." I corrected.

The two of them froze again.

"Could you both stop freezing over something I said? It's really annoying." I mumbled.

"WOAH! Soul Eater Evans? Man, you've seen the light didn't you?" Black star shouted. "It's a miracle!" He added, and I sighed.

"Do you, Kidd?" I said, ignoring Black Star, who was practically shouting on my ear. And I did a pretty good job on it.

"I am addicted to something."

"Oh." I said, when reality suddenly hit me.

"SYMMETRY!" He interjected. "It's what I live for."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know that. Could you just, oh I don't know, explain?"

"Don't you want to hear my performance and speech about symmetry?"

"Uhh.. No. I've heard it a million times Kidd, and besides, Liz and Patty isn't here."

"Hm. Right." He sighed.

"Can I hear it now?"

"Well, for starters, if you're addicted to someone.."

"Or something." I corrected again.

And that's when everything he said suddenly made sense.

* * *

I walked slowly, my fists clenching on the sides. A visible shade of red was seen in my face.

What Tsubaki said a while ago didn't make sense at all.

Of course I couldn't love Soul!

Impossible.

"_N—No way! Impossible." I said, trying to hide the blush on my face._

"_It's not impossible, Maka-chan. You just haven't realized it yet. And now, is the time you have to realize it." She said, with a reassuring smile. _

How…

No..

Why would I love someone like that? I mean, I do think about him. But not in that sense..

* * *

"_You can't take that person off your mind. You always think about that person. You monitor her every move…" _

"_Hey, wait. Weren't we talking about being addicted to something? And where did 'her' come from?"_

"_Well, you're too dense to realize it yourself, so I'm helping you." Kidd said._

"_Realize what?"_

"_That you're addicted to her. Maka."_

What happened a while ago.. Gave me a major headache.

Me? Addicted to Maka?

Well, everything that Kidd said made sense.

But how the hell would I be addicted to her?

I mean, why?

* * *

_I'm so addicted to..  
All the things you do.._

_The sounds you make.. and every breath  
you take.._

_it's not like anything.._

_  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you.._

_It's not like anything.._

_Not like anything..

* * *

_

"Ah." I said.

"Hey." He answered.

"Erm. I better hurry. I'll go make dinner." I said, trying to collect the right words, then suddenly running.

He caught me before I could do that.

"It's not like you to turn away like that." He said, trying to make me look at him.

"I—I know. Look, I'm really sorry, I'm freakishly confused right now." I mumbled, trying to escape from his grasp.

"Maka, face me." He ordered. And with one swift movement, he kissed me.

_He kissed me._

_And I kissed back.

* * *

_

_It's not like anything.._

_Not like anything.._

_When you're.. loving me.

* * *

_

And with that, we realized what we really felt.

Addiction.

Love.

Both at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, someone PM'ed us.. lol XD

(And, he/she was asking why the hell do we always have a colon (**:**) on all of our stories.)

And, here's the answer.

"We just like to put it."

Hooray for randomness.

(Well, yeah. It gives more emphasis on the title.)

Hope you enjoyed, though . ;P


End file.
